Drenched In Scarlet
by foxfacedgirl
Summary: The 93rd Hunger Games are coming. Twenty four more children are trapped, and only one will escape with their life. Who will it be? SYOT open.
1. Prologue 1

**Hey there guys! I've decided to do an SYOT, so I hope you consider submitting. Enjoy prologue 1/2! **

_Silver Wellings, Capitol Citizen_

_One year until the 93rd Hunger Games_

I stare blankly at the computer. The assignment is easy, but how am I just supposed to come up with something? _If you were chosen to create the arena, what would it be? Keep in mind that these have been chosen in the past. Describe it in full detail, single-spaced, one to two pages. _

"Silver You done with the computer? 'Cause I need to use it, honey," my roommate, Relia asks. I sigh.

"I have a whole essay due tomorrow, of course I'm not done with the computer. Use your own." Then I focus back on the computer. Paragraph One, what is your arena's terrain? _If I was in charge of the arena, the terrain would be..._ I trail off, unsure what it would be. Then it hits me.

_An oasis in a forest. The Cornucopia would be in the middle of the water, and there would be strips of land for the tributes to run to the Cornucopia. However, they would have to swim to escape. The oasis would be on the flat top of a hill. There would be about ten meters of land before it sloped down, eventually leading to a sparse woodland filled with deciduous trees. _

That's good enough, I can edit it later. Paragraph Two, what food and water sources will be available? _As mentioned already, the primary water source will be the oasis/large lake. However, there will also be a few pools. The water will mostly be murky and undrinkable, but rarely there will be a clean pool. The murky water can be cleaned by filtering/iodine purification. There will be many edible (and poisonous) plants, and also many animals to eat. _

That seems interesting enough. Paragraph Three, what weapons will be available? _There will be 'usual' weapons, but for some districts there will be additional weapons to do with their district. District Four will have tridents, District Seven will have axes, District Nine will have scythes, and District Twelve will have pickaxes._ It goes on and on like this, asking me about mutts, other natural arena disasters, and the like. All in all, I feel that I did pretty well. When my work is finished, I press _Print_ and sign out of my account, then walk to the printer, where my essay is waiting. "Relia, you can use the computer now!" I shout.

* * *

"Attention, class!" We all sit up, alert. "I have read through all your papers. They are all wonderful, but one in particular stood out to me." We all hold our breath, waiting to see who it is. "Silver Wellings, congratulations."

Me. _Me? _I was the best? I don't think it's true, but...maybe it is. I walk up to the front of the room.

"Well, Silver, good job! Your arena will be the arena for the Hunger Games, although if you tell anyone, it will not be. In addition, once you finish your studies, you are guaranteed a spot on the Gamemaking team. Well done! Now, onto today's lecture..." I walked back to my seat, and pulled out some looseleaf paper to take notes on the monkey mutts used in the third Quarter Quell. Me, a future Gamemaker. I couldn't believe my luck.

**It's a bit short, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to submit!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Katniss Everdeen, 35 years old**

I still hear their screams at night, consuming my every thought and tearing my mind to pieces. I can never seem to forget any of it, from the glint of Foxface's amber hair as she was lifted to the hovercraft, to the shrieks of the District Eight girl when she was being killed. Especially Peeta and Cato, knocked off the Cornucopia and forced to fight against each other. And then my killing Cato after he killed my district partner.

But most of all Rue. Her death was the moment I realized that I couldn't let the Capitol control us. Because they are to blame, always were, always will be.

I won for her. For Rue, just as I had promised to. For Prim, for Peeta. But there are some times, when I wish I hadn't. That my promises were unkept, and that I died right there, in that arena, escaping from this world.

But I was too tempted by the thought of life, that I forgot to see the good in death. And I hate myself for it.

Prim has a family of her own to take care of now. We still see each other, but not as often anymore.

My mom's gone. Dead.

Gale was killed two years ago; his illegal hunting discovered by our strict new Peacekeeper.

And Haymitch...he was never my friend in the first place, but nobody expected him to last that long.

Eighteen years of mentoring still hasn't given me a single victor, but it was as I expected, really.

_Why_ is the question that I always ask myself. I have nothing to do in life but sit here. My "hobby" of fashion design is thrown away. I'm an empty shell, still beautiful as the Girl on Fire but really only the Girl who Survived. Because there are no winners of this game of death. No victory, because victory is success and this isn't success.

I.

_Hate. _

Myself.

I stay away from the school. Always. Two of those kids will be dead by July and I don't want to think about it any more than I have to. And I _have to_ a lot. They say that I'm a hero to some, but I don't get how anyone who became famous by killing others could be called a hero.

I'm alone in life.

Alone.

I suppose I like it that way, but I wish there was _somebody_ that I could just be myself with.

A way to...forget.

Yes, that would be nice.

Very.

**Edited the chapter a bit; this is just to introduce this verse's canon. Hope you enjoyed, please submit! **


End file.
